Push pins or thumbtacks are used to secure drawings, documents and similar articles on a support surface such as a wall, ceiling or bulletin board. Conventional push pins have a head and a pin projecting outwardly from the head. The pin has a tip for insertion into a support surface. To secure an article to a support surface, the pin is inserted through the article and into the support surface by applying pressure to the head.
One drawback of conventional push pins is the injury that can result from the sharp tip, for example, when push pins are handled by a user. Another drawback of the conventional push pins is the damage that can be caused when the pin pierces the article being secured to the support surface. A further drawback of conventional push pins is the difficulty of removing the push pin and the article when the pin is firmly inserted into the support surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for push pin device that minimizes injury to the user. There is also a need for a push pin device that is easier to remove and that allows a secured article to be more easily removed.